The Rules of Karma
by Little Red Writing Hood 717
Summary: A young woman in school to be a lawyer losses everything when she is accused of a crime she didn't commit, she gets the help of a suave sexy Shariff to help clear her name.


Chapter One

The Rules Of Karma

Chapter One

T**wenty-year-old** Kelly stood shivering behind two dumpsters in a long, dark alley behind a Chinese restaurant fearing for her life. The putrid odor made her feel queasy and light-headed. She didn't quite understand why she was there, but the past couple of years had brought up tons of questions in her mind so it had been an all too familiar situation. Although, this had been her first time being shot at, it made absolutely no sense to her. She just went to a party her roommate had invited her to. She just wanted to have a good time. She thought that maybe she deserved it, since she spent the past couple of year in boot camp for a crime she never committed. She was set up and no one believed her and the worse part was that it cost her scholarship, and her future as an attorney.

Now she was being shot at. Though the bullets missed and hit that poor police officer, she saw the shooter, and that he had a clear shot at her head. The officer saw the shooter too, and lunged himself in the middle of her and the shooter. He saved her life. She wondered if she'd ever get the chance to thank him, if he survived. Kelly wondered if she would see tomorrow. After the wounded police officer fell to the ground, Kelly didn't wait around to be killed. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. That is how she ended up behind the dumpsters.

She could hear her heart pounding as if it was just inside her ears. She had never been so terrified and exhausted in her life. She didn't know if the gunman had chased her, and she didn't want to know.

After a long half hour she wondered if the coast was clear so she peaked out along the side of the dumpster. The only light was a single street light which illuminated the opening of the alley and the street in front of it. The alley was cold and dark. Kelly didn't plan to stay much longer, but she began to hear approaching voices, so she tucked her head behind the dumpster once again.

"_I saw the little bitch come this way."_

Kelly swallowed hard and held her breath. Her heart was now beating out of control. She could now hear their approaching footsteps and voices getting louder.

"_She's got to be around here somewhere."_

"_Check the alley."_

"_It's too dark Jorge, maybe she's hiding in a building or sun-ting."_

"_Its late smart-ass everything is closed. Now stop being a pussy and check in the alley."_

Kelly wanted to burst out in tears, but she was still holding her breath and was beginning to feel more light-headed. She thought she would pass out. She could only imagine what the approaching two men would do to her unconscious body. She heard the steps getting closer.

"_Come out little girl, we don't want to hurt you. We just need to ask you a couple of questions."_

"_I don't think she's in here, Jorge."_

"_Shh…Did you hear something?"_

Kelly could no longer hold it. She took a big gulp of air involuntarily and then covered her mouth. A tear streamed down her face. She knew at that moment she was as good as dead.

"_Hear what, Jorge?"_

"_The sirens. Let's go, we will handle her later."_

She heard the two men run off into the night and prepared herself to run not too close behind, because she knew that they would probably pick her up too. She knew that there were a lot of crooked cops in that town and they would try to pin something on her, just like before.

She ran just a few steps out from behind the dumpsters when she felt a strong hand grab her arm. She tried to shake loose, but it was to no avail. She looked up at the person who had grabbed her but she was blinded by the bright lights of the surrounding police car. She then found herself in the back of a police car and headed to the police station. She knew she had done nothing wrong. She had never done a thing to anyone, but once again she had just been the victim of being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

It had just been one of those days for Sheriff Derrick Wade. It was just a bad night all together. None of his guys caught those perps that shot up the block party and his partner Aaron was shot and put in intensive care. He had just come from the hospital after checking up on him, even though after his mother died in the hospital he swore he would never go into another hospital. He felt like he had to, it was his partner, even though he had only known the guy for a couple of months, because he was a little younger than him and a rookie, he felt somewhat responsible for him.

Derrick came back to the precinct to change into his street clothes, go home, shower, and sleep, but before Derrick could even make it to the locker room to change out, Leroy stopped him in the hall way.

"_Whoa, hold your horses. Where are you running off to so fast there Sheriff?"_ Leroy quipped.

Leroy was a heavyset gentleman born and raised right here in the south and was eager to let anyone know that among many things about him. He had a strong personality and he was a straight forward person. If he didn't like you he was up front about it. Though now Leroy was getting old, he still didn't take crap from anyone. Derrick admired that about him.

"_Hey, Uncle Leroy, how are you doing?"_ Derrick smiled exhaustedly at his old family friend, _"It's late. I'm headed back to the house."_

"_Well, um…before you go I need a quick favor."_ Leroy bid.

Leroy was like family to Derrick. He pretty much took the place of the father that left him and his mother when he was only ten. Leroy was a friend of his grandfather's. They were in the army together fighting in World War II. Before his grandfather was killed, his dying wish was for Leroy to take care of his grandmother and Derrick's mom who was only a baby at the time, so Leroy had been like a father to Derrick's mother also. Leroy even got Derrick a job on the force after becoming a Lieutenant. He had a lot of pull. Derrick felt like he owed him big and normally he would have been eager to help Leroy.

"_Uncle Leroy, can it wait till later?"_

"_No, Derrick, It's kind of urgent."_ Leroy bid

"_What is it, Uncle Leroy?"_

Leroy placed a file into Derrick's hands. Derrick looked at Leroy curiously.

"_What's this?"_

"_It's a criminal file. I need you to talk to a witness."_

Derrick shook his head. _"But Leroy, you're a detective. This is what you do."_

"_She won't talk to me Derrick. You're younger, you speak her language."_

"_So she's a juvenile?" _Derrick objected, _"Uncle Leroy you know I don't do juveniles."_

"_Do this for me Derrick, we have to release her in a couple of hours and I need some information out of her about that block party shooting."_

"_Uncle Leroy, do you think she knows who shot Aaron?"_

Leroy Smirked. _"I'm almost positive she does."_

"_Follow me."_

While Leroy pulled Derrick by the elbow to the Interrogation Room, Derrick studied the packet to see what he was up against. Her name was Kelly Alaina Robinson, she was twenty years old, African American female, grew up in a foster home and she was incarcerated two years ago for drug trafficking, money laundering, and gang activity. She was a criminal alright. No wonder she wouldn't cooperate, she probably was in on the shooting, he thought as he walked into the questioning room and Leroy waited out in the hallway.

This was Derrick's first time in this room. It wasn't quite like the interrogation rooms he had seen on T.V. but it had its similarities. He was used to seeing interrogation rooms with a single light that hung from the ceiling, but this room was well lit with florescent lights on the ceiling. Though there was a table similar to the T.V. interrogation room, and there were three chairs, two on the side of the table by the door that was the closest to him, and one on the other side of the table. In that chair was a young girl, she almost looked like she had to be in her teens. She looked like a high school student. The rest of the table covered the rest of her body, so he could only see her upper torso. She wore a dirty low-cut, long sleeve white shirt. She looked skinny and her shoulder length hair covered her pale face.

"_Kelly Robinson?"_ Derrick announced. The girl didn't even look up. Derrick sat down in the chair in front of her.

"_I'll tell you like I told that other fat slob, You have nothing on me, let me go."_

"_I just need some information, Kelly. You help me, and I'll help you. We both get out of here and go home. You don't have to look at my ugly face again."_

The girl rolled her eyes. _"You think I don't know what you're doing?"_ She raised her voice, _"You just want probable cause so you can pin that cop getting shot on me. I'm not telling you shit."_

"_Look, I'm sure you didn't do it. I'm positive you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."_

The girl looked up angrily. She had the deepest brown eyes Derrick had ever seen. They were familiar to what his grandmother used to call _owl eyes_ she would say that it meant the person had an _old soul_ which meant that the person has been on earth before. The look the girl gave him made his heart skip a beat.

"_Bull…you think I killed that cop, don't you?"_

"_No, but I'm sure that you know who did. Just tell me. I know you're tired. I'm tired. I know you're ready to go home. I'm sure you have someone that misses you. Do you have a family, or a boyfriend?"_

The girl grit her teeth agitatedly and shook her head in her hands.

"_Look, I don't know who killed that cop. I just know that it wasn't me."_

Another couple of hours went by and Derrick still didn't get any new information out of the girl. Derrick thought either she really knew how to cover for her friends or she just really didn't know anything. It was approaching six o'clock in the morning when Derrick decided to throw in the towel. She was right, they had nothing on her and they couldn't keep her. Derrick even took the liberty of giving the girl a ride home.

It had been Kelly's first time riding in the passenger seat in a police car as the meddling cop was taking her to her apartment in Atlanta. She didn't even want to look up at him. She was tired, worn out and so frustrated with the vicious cycle of questioning that happened. She was just ready to go home. The sun was about to come up and she had to be up for work in an hour and a half. She rested her head on the side window of the squad car and dozed off.

When she awoke she was in front of her apartments.

"_Hey, you said Hummington Hills right?"_ The officer gave her a big friendly smile that, for a brief moment, made her stomach flutter. She was appreciative and she even gave a tired smile back.

"_Yeah, this is me."_

Kelly noticed, as the officer began to look around at the condition of the apartments, which was very trashy and poor looking, a nervous look came over his face. It almost seemed as if he didn't want to let her out of the car. Kelly didn't really care too much about her apartment's condition it was affordable and to her it was _home sweet home_.

"_Are you sure you're going to be alright."_ he said, sounding almost like a protective big brother.

Kelly was flattered. _"I'll be fine." _She said stepping out of the police car.

"_Hold on a sec." _The officer then rummaged through his pockets, then his glove box, and then his visor just above him. A flood of papers came falling down onto his lap and on to the floor of his squad car. He then, searched through the papers on his lap and found what Kelly guessed he was looking for which was a card. He then pulled a pen from his pocket and scribbled something on the card before handing it to Kelly.

"_Look, here's my number and my cell. If you find out anything, or you need anything, don't hesitate to call, okay?"_

Kelly took the card and studied it awkwardly,_"…Um…thanks, Officer…uh, I mean Sheriff."_

"_Derrick. Sheriff Derrick Wade"_

"_Oh, okay." _Kelly nodded,_ "Well, bye."_

Kelly walked to her upstairs apartment and the squad car stayed there until she reached her apartment door. She knocked and when Daina answered the door she waved at the Sheriff signaling that she was okay and the Sheriff drove off. Kelly wondered for a moment if the Sheriff had been hitting on her, she then shook it off as preposterous. He was for one out of her league, not to mention he thought she was a criminal.

"_Girl, where the hell have you been? I was worried," _Daina said closing the door behind Kelly and locking it. Kelly was too tired to explain the long night she had.

"_Girl, I will tell you later, I am wiped out."_

Kelly walked passed her roommate, went into her bedroom, closed the door, collapsed on her bed and instantly fell into a deep slumber.

_Home at last._ Derrick thought as he pulled up in his dark blue Lexus to his small cozy house in Lithia Springs. He got out of the car, hunched over, dragging himself to his front door. Until now, he had never noticed how tedious the process can be to unlock your front door when you're as tired as he was. He dragged himself to the back of the house where his handsomely furnished bedroom, complete with his enormous king sized pillow top mattress, awaited him.

Derrick carefully took off his Air Jordan shoes and placed them neatly in his closet, and peeled his cut off T-shirt from his sweaty muscular build and shot a free throw with it into the clothes hamper.

_Two points_

He then slid off his Sean John jeans and shot those into the hamper. Before showering, he searched the top drawer for his favorite pair of cotton sleep pants decorated with little orange basketballs. After completing his shower, he dove head first onto his bed, burying himself deep under the covers. He was just about to doze off when…

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Derrick hid his head under his many pillows in an attempt to block out the insistent ring of the telephone, but it was no use, the answering machine didn't even pick up and Derrick knew why. It was a tactic his Nana used since he was in college to make sure he got up for class, she would call and let it ring until just before the answering machine would pick up, then she would hang up and call back. Derrick knew she would keep on until he picked up. He let out a comic whimper on one of his pillows.

Derrick surrendered and answered the phone with his head still under all of the pillows.

"_Hullo? Nana?"_

Derrick tried to sound as tired as he could so Nana would get the picture and call back later. He didn't have to try yo had since he was already exhausted.

"_Derrick, where have you been?"_

The concerned woman's voice in his ear drums so loud that he had to take the phone away from his ear. _"Nana, I'm fine." _

"_By the grace of God, Derrick."_ Derrick could tell by Nan's voice she was angry, _"Leroy called. He told me about your friend that got shot last night."_ Nana's voice began to tone down realizing that she was nearly yelling, _"Baby, all I could think was, that it could have been you."_

Derrick sighed. _"It should have been me."_

"_What?"_

Derrick thought for a moment he was talking under his breathe, but in Nana's response he could tell he hit a nerve, _"Nana, I didn't mean-"_

"_What do you mean it should have been you? _Nana interrupted_ "Don't you dare start with all of those regrets, that drinking and hating God again."_

"_I know Nana."_

"_God has a divine plan for you. That's why he has kept you safe, Der-Der._

"_Nana, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Aaron has a wife and they just had a baby boy. You remember his wife Rachael, from the christening. They asked me to be the godfather."_

"_Ah, yes, now I remember. You would have a wife to go home to too, if you would get out of this suicide profession."_

Derrick rolled his eyes. _Here we go again,_ he thought.

"_And don't be rolling your eyes Derrick,"_ Nana snapped, _"I could have lost my only grandchild tonight."_

"_Nana, I love my job."_

"_I'm sure you'd love it just as much being a Doctor like your grandfather."_

Derrick let out another sigh. _"Nana, I haven't slept all night. Let's not argue."_

"_I'm not arguing baby, I just want to know that you're safe."_

"_I am safe Nana. I'll talk to you later okay. Bye."_

"_Wait, before you go. Rhett's daughter Melanie, asked about you. She just divorced her husband and I thought you two could go out. I'm sure you both need it."_

Derrick just shook his head and laughed. He hated when Nana would play matchmaker with him. She wanted so badly for Derrick to give her some great-grand kids, because they were all each other had after her husband and his mom, who was her only child, was killed in a bank robbery. He almost understood, but he just didn't like someone intruding on his way of life. He liked things his way. That's why he enjoyed living alone. It wasn't that he wanted to spend the rest of his life alone. He just couldn't picture himself "settled" anytime soon.

"_Nana, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."_

Derrick dozed off. He had a dream that he was married. His wife looked like Tyra Banks and they were on a gorgeous beach, kissing each other on the white sugary sand. The next scene he was in a house that looked like his, but there were a bunch of kids running around, and between the kids and his beautiful wife screaming at him he couldn't even think. He finally let out a loud frustrated shout and woke up back in _his_ bed, under _his _covers, and everything the way he liked it. He was alone and happy and that's what was important to him. He never wanted to get married. He wanted to stay a bachelor forever.

Kelly was on the city bus. She had woken up late and knew she'd be late for work, thankfully her boss, Mr. Jeter, was very understanding toward her anyway. Being an outstanding waitress at the Pizza Plaza, she was always a stickler for the rules; so much so that she was offered a shift manager position, but turned it down. This would be the first time she had ever been late, but she made it a point to call before she left the apartment to explain, to Mr. Jeter, the whole situation about being a witness to a murder and ultimately being interrogated all night. Mr. Jeter was very sympathetic.

Kelly was still exhausted. The bus ride across town drained her even more, but it always gave her time to think about her life and where it was going. She had once had a promising family as well as a future, but lost it all. She came to the conclusion that she was jinxed. Bad luck seemed to follow her and she didn't understand why, but she steered clear of relationships and even success until she could figure it out. If only she ever could.

The bus stop was right in front of the restaurant. Kelly got off and went into the small rickety brick building. Inside she searched the floor for her roommate Daina, who was the waitress with enough blonde weave to make Beyonce scream and enough cleavage to make Dolly Parton eat her heart out. Kelly spotted her at the round booth towards the back of the restaurant by the window. Daina was always recruiting new "talent", at least that's what she called it. The girl hadn't had a boyfriend in the two years Kelly had known her; she just had friends and was always looking for new ones day in and day out. This guy was a short, fair skinned guy, with his hair corn rowed in a zigzag pattern. He had hazel eyes, which were obviously contacts, and the way he dressed made him look like a cross between R. Kelly and Mr. T without all the muscle. He seemed like Daina's type alright. Kelly smiled and shook her head.

"_Heey Girl!" _Daina shouted, not caring how loud she was or whose attention she caught. _"Come over here I need to talk to you a sec."_

Kelly walked over. _"What's up Daina?" _Kelly gave her friend a warm smile.

"_Kelly, I want you to meet my' friend' Eddie."_

Kelly gave a fake confused smile at Daina's friend. _"Hi, Eddie."_

"_What's up, girl"_

"_He owns a record label with his friend Andre."_

Kelly crossed her arms waiting for Daina and her friend to get to some kind of point. _"So?"_

"_Eddie and I were wondering if you could meet Eddie's friend Andre."_

Kelly didn't hesitate to turn them down and then hurried into the kitchen to get ready for work. Daina followed close behind her.

"_Girl, what is your deal?"_ Daina objected.

"_Daina, last night was enough. Look, I know you're just trying to help me get over Tee, but I'm through going out with you!"_ Kelly zoned out a moment seeing treads of memories that almost brought her to tears. She shook them off. _"Let me get over him my own way, in my own time."_

"_Kelly, honey," _Daina put her hand on Kelly shoulder. She was concerned about her friend, _"You're just going to waste your life away because of some man? You need to get out, have some fun."_

Kelly objected, _"I think I've had enough fun."_

"_Come on Kelly, if this one goes wrong I promise I will never meddle in your life again for as long as I live."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I swear on my own grave." _Said Daina, _"You are going to have so much fun."_

"_That's what you said about the party, Daina," _Kelly debated.

"_Look the guy is cute. He owns his own record label Kelly."_

"_Everybody owns a record label when they want some 'action'"_

Daina giggled, _"Well, they do own a label."_

"_Does he still live with his mommy?"_

"_No, of course not. You know I don't even roll like that, I don't know why you're trippin'."_

Kelly sighed. _"Okay. But he better look better than that fake Cassidy out there."_

Daina laughed_. "You got jokes. You know Eddie's sexy. Stop hatin'"_

"_What are you girl's doing giggling back here?"_ Mr. Jeter came into the kitchen and saw Daina and Kelly not on the floor working.

"_Sorry Mr. Jeter."_ Kelly said.

"_Get on the floor and get to work." _Said Mr. Jeter politely, _"We got people that are waiting to be seated and served."_

Kelly and Daina scurried out to the floor and got back to work as usual.

It didn't take Kelly too long to find an outfit for her double date with Daina, and her two guy friends. She really didn't have much going out clothes, and since Daina told her to dress "classy", she had one dress that fit that description and it was one of Daina's old dresses that she gave to Kelly for the simple fact that her breasts just grew out of it. It was a form fitting satiny leopard-print dress that stopped just above her knees. As self-conscious as Kelly was looking in the long body-lengthed mirror in her bedroom, even she had to admit, it seemed to be made for her and she looked better than Daina ever did wearing the dress. Even Daina was envious. She curled her shoulder-length hair into loose barrels, put on some light mascara and gloss and she was done.

Daina on the other hand had gone through every article of clothing twice and still wasn't ready. Kelly waited in the living room and sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. to her favorite T.V. show "Girlfriends". She loved the lawyer character and watching her funny desperate antics to get a man. Joan reminded Kelly of herself before she had gotten in trouble with the law, except for the man desperation.

Kelly was taken back to her days at Morris Brown. She had worked hard to get a full scholarship. She had spent her life with nothing; no family, barely any privacy, and no role model. She did it all on her own. She thought nothing could stand in her way of being a high-paid attorney. That was until Tee came in the picture.

Kelly met Tee at a college party, when he had lied to her and told her that he went to the college. Actually, he was selling drugs to the students at the party. She found that out through a classmate that warned her to stay away from him, claiming that he was trouble. Why didn't she listen? He was a smooth talker, and, like her, he didn't have a family either. He told her that he ran away from his foster home when he was sixteen never looked back. He took to the streets like a fish to water. He seemed like the only person that understood her.

She just started skipping classes to spend the day with him. He was her everything. After a while, he was all that mattered to her. Suddenly, reality hit and all of that changed. It was a hot, summer day in June as Tee drove his black Range Rover on his way to make his usual routine drop off. He parked his black beauty in front of a big brick building deep in the city, left the keys in the ignition and told Kelly to stay in the car.

"_If anything jumps off, don't even wait for me. Just take my car and go back to the dorm." _Tee then kissed her gently and said words she never could forget.

"_I love you, girl. One day when, I get my life right...you gonna be my wife."_

Kelly told him that she loved him and he kissed her one last time. That was the last time she saw Tee. After, he had disappeared in the building twenty minutes when by and Kelly heard police sirens. She saw many people come out of the building and she searched for Tee. The police were getting closer and Kelly remembered what Tee said so she started up the Range Rover and started to ride around the building to look for Tee. She had no luck.

Then she was surrounded by cop cars. Kelly was going to break through the blockade. She was ready to mash her foot down, but she panicked. She froze up when a cop startled her. He opened the door, snatched her out of the car and put her on the ground. She was arrested and they questioned her for hours about Tee. They thought she was in on his money laundering schemes, but the truth was, he had lied to her more times than she knew.

His name wasn't even Tee, it was Evan Lewis, and he was the son of a major drug lord on the East Coast. He was even older than he said. He said he was nineteen. Evan was twenty-eight. She felt used and betrayed.

Kelly ended up having to serve two years in a boot camp and losing her scholarship. She had now been out two years and if it hadn't have been for her best friend Daina, she would be a hermit.

Kelly first met Daina at one of her many foster homes. They met up again when she got hired at the Pizza Plaza, Daina, was working there too, and gave her a place to stay. Daina was cool, she just liked to party, and she loved her men. There were always different men coming to the house. Kelly usually stayed locked up in her room all night while Daina "entertained".

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"_Kelly, get the door. I think that's them."_

Daina's shouting from the only bathroom in the small apartment took Kelly out of her daydream. Kelly got up from the grey loveseat, went over to the door. First, she looked through the peep hole. She saw the light skinned Mr. T and as promised by Daina, he had a friend with him. Kelly opened the door and the two men wasted no time, they walked right in. They didn't even wait to be invited. Kelly closed the door behind them.

"_How you doin' ma?" _The guy from earlier spoke first, _"Kelly right?"_

Kelly nodded politely, _"Yes."_

"_Kelly, this is my boy Andre. Andre, this is Kelly."_

Andre said nothing just looked Kelly up and down and when she met his approval he spoke. _"You cute."_

Kelly thought those words hadn't an ounce of romance in them but she managed to keep an awkward smile on her face.

"_Daina still getting ready?" _Eddie asked.

"_She's in the bathroom, first door on the left."_

Before Kelly could finish her sentence Eddie shouted through the apartment.

"_Daina! Come on girl hurry up, we gotta go."_

"_Nigga, I'm coming don't rush me!" _Daina shouted.

"_So, where are we going?"_ asked Daina as she walked out into the living room. She was wearing a low-cut silky black dress, a pair of six inch black stilettos and her long blonde micros in a bun. Kelly felt that Daina was showing more cleavage than usual. She was sure the guys didn't mind. She could tell just by the way they were staring at her "twins". Kelly knew that it meant if Mr. T played his cards right, Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumbass, will be staying the night. She hoped that Andre didn't think he was getting some tonight. She gave Daina one last look over before rolling her eyes and grabbing her leopard clutch that matched her dress from off the couch as they headed out the door. She felt like a young Joan Clayton all dressed up for a night on the town with her friends. At least for tonight she could pretend.

The restaurant was a lot nicer than Kelly thought it would be. After speaking with the debonair host at the door, the four were escorted to a gorgeous candle lit booth. The host paused beside Eddie and stared down at him in his seat.

"_Will that be all sir?"_

"_Yeah," _Snapped Eddie, _"That will be all."_

"_Eddie, honey, I think he wants a tip."_

"_Man, I ain't givin' that man no tip."_ Eddie snuffed.

Andre searched his pockets for a couple of bills, handed it to the host, and the host bowed and walked away.

"_You shouldn't have given him anything," _Eddie snapped

"_Why do you always have to do that,"_ Andre argued,_ "Every time we go out you have to act out. Can we please just have a nice meal?"_

Kelly had to admit, she was impressed how her date handled the situation. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all, but it would take a lot more than that to win her over. At least he had home training…somewhat.

They were in the middle of dinner and Kelly was actually having a decent conversation with Andre. She found out that he had graduated college. He was a business management major. They all talked about a lot of things involving the legal system, and its strengths and flaws. Kelly, realized she had a lot to say about that, when she spotted him sitting across the room staring at her. A chill trickled down her back, and she began to get nervous._What in the world was he doing here?_ She thought.

It was the Sheriff that had given her a ride home. He wore a nice black suit with a long blue tie with black stripes, with a white dress shirt. He was facing her and his date was sitting across from him, though she couldn't see her face, she had long black hair she could tell by her big arms she was a full figured woman, though she wasn't over weight.

He actually cleaned up very nicely. He looked incredibly handsome and his smile gave her the shivers. He was reminiscent of the soap star Shamar Moore. His shoulders were broad and the suit fit him like a glove. She tried to tell herself that he was a cop, but it didn't stop the butterflies in her stomach.

Derrick finally gave into his Nana's attempts to take Melanie out. He felt that it was actually nice to get out of the house without it involving work; and his date was pleasant for the most part. She was a sophisticated full figured woman and she defiantly wanted the world to know it. She also loved to talk a lot, mostly about herself. She spent hours boasting on her accomplishments as a child psychiatrist. Derrick tried to act interested, but in his mind he almost wished she'd get over herself. Melanie seemed to be telling the same stories over and over again, and somehow she always seemed to incorporate how her ex-husband didn't understand that she had a dream. She would tell Derrick how selfish he was and how he only looked out for himself.

Derrick was ready to burst with boredom when he spotted the two most gorgeous brown eyes that he could have recognized anywhere. She had looked up from her conversation and returned the stare. Derrick smiled warmly, wondering if she recognized him. She just looked back at her date sitting beside her in the booth she was sitting at.

Derrick began looking around the table at the people she was with, primarily the two gentlemen at the table. They were both in a class restaurant dressed like hoodlums. One had on a white basketball jersey, the other a black football jersey and they both wore baggy jeans and sneakers. He didn't want to get started on the wannabe rapper chains. _They were probably drug dealers_ he thought, _just showing off their money to those that actually make a decent living_.

She looked as guilty as they were sitting with them, dolled up looking like a shiny piece of jewelry, just to look good on one of their arms. She looked back up at him, turned her nose up and went back to the conversation with the _drug dealer._ Derrick smirked.

"_Derrick, are you listening?" _Derrick's date had realized his distraction from her long drawn out story.

"_I'm sorry, what did you say?"_ Derrick flashed one of his world famous charming smiles at Melanie which mad her blush.

"_I said I am really enjoying this time with you. You're grandmother was right, you are charming."_

Derrick smiled again politely.

Melanie leaned inward toward Derrick and held his hand on the table top,_ "It's nice to meet a man that's not intimidated by a strong independent woman like me. Not at all like my ex-husband," _she began to go off on a tangent again, _"Who just wanted me to cook and make babies, and just forget about myself, That's why I kicked him to the curb and took my behind back to school and finished my getting' Masters degree in Psychology and…"_

Derrick zoned out once more, he knew that was the opening of a story he had heard a million times before. He decided that a million and one times in one night was his limit. He was ready to choke himself, until finally; she gave him an opening to say something.

"…_but enough about me, tell me about you. Your grandmother tells me that you are a sheriff. Isn't that dangerous?"_

Derrick was eager to answer. _"Well, we are all going to die anyway, might as well do something worthwhile when we do. It was a wise man that said; 'I'd rather die a hero, than to live a coward."_

Melanie giggled. Derrick could tell she was impressed. _"Insightful, but still, putting your life in harms way for what; a society that is still too critical of African Americans? I read this article yesterday that said many young African American children at a very young age, as young as seven adopt a life of crime and the law enforcement does nothing but feed into it, labeling these poor misguided youths as criminals, when they are just poor children without a positive role model."_

"_Wow!" _Derrick was speechless for a moment, _"You really said a mouth full."_

Melanie blushed again_ "I'm sorry, I used to debate in high school, I guess I'm reliving those days."_ Melanie let out a nervous laugh and Derrick politely laughed with her, _"I'm sure you don't buy into the labeling these misguided youths as 'criminals'"_

"_Misguided or not,"_ Derrick cut in, _"A criminal is a criminal."_

"_But Derrick, they are kids," _Melanie argued_, "A lot of them are even under the age of thirteen." _

"_My concern isn't for the criminal, it's for the victim. Jack the Ripper may have been a troubled teen, should that mean I should care for him more than his victims?"_

"_No, but his lifestyle could have been prevented in his adolescence If he had a positive role-model in his life, maybe he would have had a chance."_

Derrick busted into laughter, _"A chance? A chance to ruin someone else's life."_

Derrick looked at Melanie and could see that she was appalled. He realized that this was a serious subject to her. Noticing the angry look on Melanie's face Derrick stopped laughing.

"_Melanie, I'm sorry."_

For the first time Melanie was silent, which was worse than when she was talking.

"_I have to go to the restroom,"_ Derrick got up, _"I'll be back."_ He promised.

Heading toward the men's room Derrick spotted the woman that temporarily to his attention off of his date. She was coming out of the women's restroom.

"_Hello Ms. Robinson. Nice to see you again."_ she didn't even bother to look up, _"You clean up nicely."_ He complimented, although it was an understatement. She looked absolutely stunning in the dress she was wearing and she had a glow about her that was absolutely breathtaking. He had realized maybe he was staring a little too hard, and possibly drooling, but he couldn't help it, she was a sight.

When she finally looked up at him, she noticed that he was just staring at her, and she stared back at him. Neither of them said a word. She began to get nervous. It crossed her mind for a moment that he just might have been attracted to her, but not her, she was too insecure. The fact that he stared at her made her feel even more insecure. Was there something on her face? He was looking deep into her eyes with those gorgeous brown eyes of his and she felt herself get sucked into them. She felt a warm sensation all over her body and the butterflies in her stomach came back. He was so handsome. Kelly tried to think of something to say but she was dazed and tongue-tied.

"_Kelly, is this guy bothering you?"_ Andre's voice came out of nowhere and cut like a blade through their moment which was probably best anyway, because that was when she notices that the Sheriff was a bit too close for comfort.

"_No Andre, I'm just talking to my friend Mr. Uh…" _Kelly realized that she had forgotten the Sheriff's name.

"_Derrick Wade."_ Derrick offered his hand courteously, but the young _drug dealer_ wasn't buying Derrick's nice guy act, he probably didn't like Derrick as much as Derrick didn't like him.

"_Yeah, whatever. Kelly, I'll be in the bathroom if you need me." _He scrolled Derrick up and down and then went into the men's restroom.

"_Quite the boyfriend you got there. They don't make 'em like that anymore."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_ Kelly cut her eyes at Derrick.

"_I'd say he's your type."_

Kelly gave Derrick an angry and confused look._ "And what is my type Sheriff."_

"_You know, those bad boys you girls are always so smitten with."_ Kelly couldn't believe her ears. This cop was insulting her and her date. Her cheeks burned with fury and he just kept talking, _"What is he? A gang banger or a drug dealer?"_ He laughed and it was like gasoline to her burning inner flame, _"That is how he can afford to take you to such a nice place. Is he and his friend the one that shot up that block party?"_

"_So you're playing detective are you sheriff? Maybe you could do your research before you start making judgments on people."_

The sheriff chuckled again,_" Please, I can tell everything I need to know about people just by looking at them."_

"_Oh, yeah?"_ Kelly had begun to feel and anger erupting that she almost didn't recognize. It was like someone else was taking over her body,_ "So tell me Sheriff, what do you see?"_

"_I mean, if the throwback fits. You think any respectable business would hire anyone that would come in a restaurant dressed like they just got out of jail. If you don't understand that maybe you should open up those little cute puppy dog brown eyes and stop being so naive, sweetheart. I mean,-"_

Before the sheriff had the opportunity to finish his insult and before Kelly could catch herself in mid-swing, the sheriff caught her heavy hand across his cheek. Kelly didn't even know where it came from, but it felt surprisingly good. She hit him with everything, all the burdens in her heart; he had pushed her buttons that much.

"_You have no right."_ Kelly searched for the words through her anger, _"You are a sad sorry little judgmental idiot. You have no right to judge people you barely even know."_ Kelly walked off and she turned back around a moment, the Sheriff was still holding his face in shock, _"And for your information, they both graduated college, and own a record label called Souf's Finest. Look it up, jackass."_ Kelly then stormed out of the restaurant. She needed to cool off. Her head felt like it was spinning out of control, she had never been so upset.

Derrick knew that his face was crackled on the ground somewhere. He looked up and realized the entire restaurant was looking at him. There was nothing left to do but to gather what dignity he had left and go back to his date.

"_Who was that? An ex-girlfriend?"_ Melanie looked as shocked and concerned as the rest of the restaurant.

Derrick walked up to the table dabbing his lip for blood, to see if Kelly had busted it.

"_No, one of your 'troubled youths'"_

"_You definitely, know how to talk to women, Mr. Wade."_

The two laughed at the comment.

"_Derrick, why don't we call it a night, I have an early day tomorrow."_

"_I can't argue with that either."_

"_Really?"_

"_No, you might hit me."_

The two laughed together again. They decided to go. They had enough excitement for one night so Derrick paid the bill and they decide to have a better date at a later time.

Kelly's party followed her outside. She was still cooling off and her adrenaline was racing like crazy. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She knew Andre hadn't seen anything, but Daina and Eddie had seen everything and they were as shocked as she and the entire restaurant was.

On the ride home Kelly was in the back seat with Andre and she really started to open up. She knew now that she molly-whopped a cop she had seemed a lot more interesting to Andre. It turned out he was in fact a college graduate and he had been following his dream of owning a record label since he was a young boy. It was like her dream about being a lawyer. He said that he didn't give up or accept "no" for an answer. It her made her feel good to talk to someone who had done what they set out to do and succeeded and was around her age. It gave her a ray of hope. It made her feel like maybe she had a chance.

She decided first thing tomorrow after work she would head over to the library and look for scholarships and some local colleges that would take her despite her history, but tonight she would enjoy Andre's conversation. She began to lose track of time talking to him.

It was three in the morning and Daina was on her second round with Eddie in her room and she was on the couch talking to Andre. Daina's moans of pleasure began to grow so loud Andre and Kelly couldn't stand it, so they decided to go outside and walk to continue their conversation.

Kelly talked about everything from Tee, to going to jail, from going to boot camp, and even going back to her foster home days. It was nice to get those burdens off her chest, even though he didn't totally understand what she had been through, he was still a good listener. Just then their conversation was interrupted by Andre's cell phone. He rolled his eyes at the number on the caller I.D.

"_Kelly, I'm sorry. That's my baby's momma."_

"_Your what?"_ Kelly wanted to make sure she heard right.

Andre smiled and shook his head, _"Yeah, my baby's momma. My son is sick, he's in the hospital. He just got his tonsils taken out."_

"_Oh." _Was all Kelly could say. Andre tried to kiss Kelly, but she sunk her head. Andre could take the hint. He politely kissed her cheek and that was that.

"_Keep in touch, I'd like to know how that lawyer thing goes,"_ Andre smiled at her, _"Can I walk you home?"_

Kelly blushed, _"No, I'll be fine."_

Kelly watched as Andre got into his big blue SUV and took off into the night to go see his son. She then walked back toward the apartment building. She began to notice that the parking lot was filled with police cars and ambulances. She then realized there was a large commotion in front of her building, there was an enormous crowd gathered around something. She was going to go back into the apartment but something told her to see what the commotion was over.

She broke through the crowd and what she saw in the middle of the crowd made her stomach cringe. She wanted to scream but tears choked her.

It was Daina. She was dead on the sidewalk in a pool of blood. Daina was all she had. She was pushed back into the crowd and she ran off into the night. She didn't know where to go or what to do. She wondered if the same people who killed Daina were after her. Were they the men from the party? She didn't know she just kept running as far and as fast as her legs could carry her.

Derrick had just got in the shower just soaking off of the embarrassment of being publicly slapped and humiliated._" Just who did this girl think she was?"_ He thought to himself, _"Did she know who he was? He could lock her up for slapping him like that._ Derrick turned off his shower and realized his cell phone had been ringing. Derrick wrapped a towel around his waist and answered it.

"_Derrick, why haven't you been answering your phone?"_

It was Leroy. He was in a panic. He didn't say too much he just told him to turn on the news. Derrick turned on his T.V. in front of his bed to the channel that Leroy had instructed. It was a familiar neighborhood. The neighborhood he had dropped Kelly off at and the subtitle said _"Two Teens Killed". _For a moment Derrick couldn't breathe. He picked up his cell phone, and just then it rang.

"_Hello?"_ Derrick's heart stopped. _"Kelly?"__Chapter Two_

It seemed like it what a mere instant and Derrick was dressed, in his car, and speeding toward Atlanta. He didn't know what he was doing. This was the girl that embarrassed him in a nice restaurant, and here he was helping her; but he was a cop that was his job. He couldn't very well leave her out there, she said she had no one else to call. He couldn't turn away from a person in need especially someone that sounded as terrified as Kelly did.

Derrick wanted to ask if she knew who the two teens were that got shot or if she had anything to do with it, but she seemed too frightened to answer any of his questions just yet.

The news didn't have much information either. The story was still developing when he walked out, all he knew was that two teens were brutally shot; one of them was killed after she was pushed out a two story window and the other was shot and listed in critical condition at the local hospital. It didn't say who the people were. He just knew one thing, she owed him big.

Kelly gave Derrick directions as best she could to the convenient store a few blocks away from the apartment. She knew the owner and he was a nice young guy, he even used to flirt with her and Daina when ever they came in, so he let her come inside and hideout. She was still in a state of shock. The owner gave her a free bottle of water, and even let her use his phone.

Waiting for Derrick made her feel antsy. She paced back and forth in the small space behind the counter. She wondered if the people that shot Daina, would be looking for her too. The owner assured her he had a piece of "security" for anyone that came in to terrorize his store. That was all she could really find comfort in.

"_Hey Kelly, you know someone in a dark colored Lexus?"_

"_No."_ Kelly replied, _"Why?"_

"_There's someone parked out in the parking lot in a blue Lexus, right in front of the door."_

Now Kelly was starting to get nervous. The owner instructed Kelly to go back in the stock room until he told her to come out again. Kelly did as she was told with no questions asked.

Derrick pulled up right in front of the store that Kelly said to meet her at. He looked around the parking lot. It was deserted. He wondered if he was in the right place. He decided to get out of the car and ask the store clerk if he knew where he was, or give him directions to where he was supposed to be.

Just as Derrick walked in the store a short middle-eastern man with a baseball bat jumped in his face.

"_Who are you?"_ The short man asked

Derrick hated people in his face, but he thought how intimidating he must have been to such a short man. He remained calm and stated his business.

"_I'm looking for the Quick Stop convenient store on Lincoln Street, I was just wondering if I was in the right place."_

"_Yes, this is the place. What do you want?"_

"_I'm looking for a girl by the name of Kelly Robinson.'_

"_And who are you? Her boyfriend?"_

Derrick laughed at the idea, _"No, I'm just a friend of hers'. She called me and told her to meet her here."_

"_A friend huh?"_

Derrick wondered if his conversation with this man was a waste of time. He rolled his eyes and decided he had had enough. He would just go. Just as he turned around he heard a silky voice in his ear that gave him the chills.

"_Sheriff?"_

He turned around Kelly coming out from behind the counter. She wore a tight white t-shirt, with a pair of jeans that hugged her hips, her hair was still in the style he had seen it earlier but now it was blown all over the place and into her face. She was pale just like she had looked when he had first seen her. Her eyes were puffy and red like she had been crying. He felt sorry for the girl, he thought she needed a hug or something. Though he knew he wouldn't be the one that would do it after what happened earlier, he just gave a side smile back at her.

"_Ms. Robinson, nice to see you again."_

The tiny middle-eastern mad backed up when he realized that Kelly knew him. It was a good thing too, because Derrick didn't take well to people pulling bats on him. He escorted Kelly out into the car and even was a gentleman and opened passenger door for her.

The two said nothing for almost the whole ride. It felt awkward, so Derrick turned on the radio.

"_So, where am I taking you?"_

"_I don't know."_ Kelly said softly.

"_What do you mean, you don't know? You don't have any family out here?"_

"_No."_

"_Is there a friend that can take you in?"_

"_No."_

"_Can I drop you off at a hotel?"_

"_It doesn't matter, I'm good as dead anyway."_

Derrick was getting fed up._ "Not that I wouldn't love to sit here and drive around going nowhere, I have to go to work tomorrow. There has to be someplace I can drop you off."_

"_If I had somebody, do you think I would have called you?"_ Kelly was frustrated, she didn't know where to go, or who else to go to, but what did she expect. She thought he had been nice to pick her up after the scene she had made earlier in the restaurant._ "Just let me out here."_

"_Kelly, what are you talking about? This is the interstate."_

"_Just let me out!"_ Kelly pulled the wheel toward her almost swerving into another vehicle on the road. Derrick quickly regained control of his car.

Now she had done it. This was the last straw. Now she was on her own. Derrick pulled the car over to the side of the road and pressed the lock release button to the passenger door.

Kelly stormed out of the car and Derrick just sped off. Kelly looked around confused trying to figure out what had just taken place. There was no one else to call. All she had was twenty dollars on her and that wasn't enough to get a hotel room. She was stranded in the middle of nowhere. She didn't blame Derrick for what he had done. Once again her mouth went before her brain did. She wondered what she had gotten herself into. Loneliness began to creep in again, and it brought her flashbacks to the moment she was brought to boot camp and had realized that she might not ever see Tee-or Evan's lying good for nothing ass again.

Just then the dark Lexus pulled up beside her and the passenger window rolled down. It was Derrick. He came back. Kelly's heart fluttered. She was so happy that he was willing to give her another chance.

"_Get in!"_

Kelly hopped in the front seat without a second thought and they drove off. Kelly couldn't even look up at him. She had felt so ashamed and so sorry about her temper. She was just going to be quiet and accept the ride wherever he was taking her.

"_Look, you're going home with me. You're staying the night, and after that we'll come up with something."_ Derrick used his firm voice to lay down the ground rules.

Kelly nodded.

He would show this unruly adolescent who was the boss. Though tonight he didn't have the heart to put her out, if she irked him again, he wouldn't think twice to put her out on the streets. This was her last strike, he told himself, after that, she was on her own.

When they arrived at Derrick's one, bedroom, one bathroom house. Kelly couldn't say she was the least bit surprised. It was small and cozy. Actually, it seemed almost too small and cozy, like he was intentionally trying to make room for just himself. She knew it would be a stretch for him to even accommodate her, but she just acted as grateful as she could.

"_Where is your bathroom?"_ Kelly asked politely. Kelly wasn't one to just automatically bathe in a foreign bathtub, but her body craved for a nice long bubble bath.

Derrick lead Kelly to the only bathroom in his house, which was adjoined to his room, after getting her a towel out of the linen closet. He even took the liberty of letting her borrow one of his large white cotton shirts and a pair of old sleep pants for when she got out.

Derrick then left Kelly alone to bathe and went into the living room to fix up his couch to be Kelly's bed for the night. When he was finished with that, he grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and channel surfed with low volume. He listened for small splashes to ensure him that she was still bathing, and every so often he could hear small a whimper that tugged at his heart.

Derrick didn't remember dozing off, but when he had woken up he didn't hear the splashes anymore, so he went into his bedroom and there she was passed out under the covers of his king-sized bed. It just made Derrick smile as he lifted the covers around her and brushed a stray bang from her angelic face.

"_Just for tonight."_ Derrick whispered. He then walked out of the room closing the door behind him and lied on the pallet he had made for Kelly on the couch. He could hardly sleep on the couch because it was so uncomfortable. He also found himself, getting up through the night to check on Kelly. He wasn't sure if it was to see if she was still there or what. It just blew him away how peaceful and beautiful she looked.

Not that Derrick was at all attracted to her. (Right?) She was just so gorgeous especially while she was sleeping and not slapping him across the face.

Kelly slept in late that night. She just couldn't take herself out of Derrick's soft warm inviting bed and being lost in her dreams were better than having to face the cold reality again.

She dreamed that she was a well-paid lawyer and she just put Daina's killer away for a long time. She felt like everything was right with the world when the jury had entered in the verdict; _Life, without parole._

When she batted her first eye open reality hit like the rush of the red sea and a flood of tears came pouring down her cheeks. Daina, her best friend – her only friend was dead.The loneliness seeped in again and Kelly felt the air get cool like a jail cell. She began to think about the snap decision she had made to call Derrick of all people. She wondered if he even wanted to help her. He made it clear that he had given her all the help he was going to give her already. Now she was really on her own.

She started game planning. She would tell Derrick to drop her off at a shelter close to the pizzeria, so she could work until she had enough money saved to get far away. Then again, she realized that she already had a lot saved to get away. If only she had gotten her ATM card from the apartment. She wondered if it was safe to go back. She would see if the Sheriff would go with her and protect her. She'd planned to use the fifteen hundred she had saved up to catch the first bus out of town and be out of Derrick's hair for good.

Kelly didn't want to be any more trouble for Derrick. She knew he didn't like her. She figured being there with him meant there was a matter of time before he tried to lock her up.

After she had her plan mapped out she got out of bed and searched the house for Derrick. He was no where to be found. She peaked out of the front room window to see if his car was outside. It wasn't. She remembered him saying something about having to get to work early, so she thought it was safe to assume he was at work.

She went into the kitchen to search Derrick's fridge for something to eat when she noticed a piece of yellow lined paper ripped from a legal pad on the kitchen table. As she walked up to the table she noticed there was some scribbling on it and when she got over it she realized that it was a note that read:

_Kelly,_

_Went to work. There is nothing in the fridge so I will be back on my lunch break to bring you some lunch. Make your self at home._

_Derrick_

_P.S. Not too much at home…_

Kelly was lying down half asleep in Derrick's bed, since there wasn't much else to do, when she heard Derrick's car in the drive way. She didn't see a reason to get up and greet him at the door so she stayed in bed and waited until she heard the door close and a few minutes more to let him get settled in.

When she came out of the room, she heard him in the kitchen, where she began to smell wonderful aromas that made her stomach begin to growl. She had spent an entire day sleeping and watching the news. She hadn't realized until now that she hadn't eaten all day.

When she got to the kitchen Derrick was looking through the cabinets and drawers for plates and silverware. He was setting the table when he noticed Kelly come in. Kelly noticed the bag sitting in the middle of the table and wondered if those divine aromas were coming from the bag.

"_Hey Kelly, you like Chinese food?"_ Derrick asked. He wasn't sure what Kelly liked, but he knew she was hungry, so he ordered up everything on the menu from his favorite Chinese restaurant except, _"Thank you. Come again."_

Kelly didn't say anything, she just sat at the table as Derrick set out the contents of the bag like a buffet across the table and let Kelly pick through what she wanted. He then sat down across from her and started preparing his own plate.

"_So, I was talking to my detective friend Leroy today and he says that the same people that shot up that block party might have been the same people that shot your friends."_ Derrick said making small talk.

"_So do they have any leads?" _Kelly asked emptying a box of Lo Mein onto her plate.

"_Actually, no,"_ Said Derrick, _"They have a few suspects but nothing solid."_

"_How many?"_ asked Kelly.

"_Well truthfully."_ Derrick corrected himself, _"Leroy says they only have one."_ Derrick looked at Kelly.

"_Me?"_

"_Well, like Leroy says, they have nothing solid yet"_

"_Yet," _Kellyemphasized.

"_Well, for one thing, the lack of any concrete evidence and the fact that no witnesses are coming forth really puts a damper on things."_

"_What about Eddie? He was still alive, right?"_

"_That's just it Kelly, he 'was' alive. He was just pronounce dead not to long ago. I'm sorry."_

Derrick could tell the news came as shock to Kelly. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"_Do you," _Kelly got choked up for a moment, _"Do you think I…" _

"_I don't know Kelly."_ Derrick admitted, _"Either trouble is following you or you know something you aren't saying."_

"_Derrick, I don't know anything. At that block party I was chased, I just don't know by whom. I barely saw the guy's face."_

"_Why don't you go up to the station and just tell them al least that."_

"_I'm a suspect Derrick. They won't believe me. You don't even believe me."_

"_You have to know something Kelly. Those murders weren't random, they happened around you."_

"_I don't know anything."_ Kelly snapped.

"_Kelly, look I can help you if you just come clean trust me."_

"_Trust you?" _Kelly was beginning to get frustrated again, _"How do I trust you when you can't even trust me, when I say I didn't do it."_

"_Kelly, I'm just trying to help."_

"_You could help me by believing me."_

"_I'll believe you when you tell me the truth."_

Kelly got up from the table. _". Thanks for your kindness, but I need to go." _

"_But if you are telling the truth Kelly, you could be in danger."_

"_So which is it Derrick do you believe me or not."_ Kelly waited for Derrick's response, but Derrick said nothing. _"I'm out of here."_

"_Where will you go?"_

"_I don't know, but any place is better then here. I'm leaving town."_

"_I can't let you do that Kelly."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because you're a possible murder suspect Kelly. You can't just skip town."_

"_So what you're going to keep me here until, they can come take me into custody?"_

"_No. I'm taking you back to the station myself."_ Derrick got up from the table tried to grab Kelly but she ran into his room and locked the door.

Derrick stood in front of his bedroom door banging on it and cursing. Now this was the last straw. He went into the kitchen and found a butter knife to try and jimmy the lock, but it was no use. He sat in the front of the door and tried to think of his game plan on how he would get into the room, but he didn't know what to do.

Then he began to feel nature calling and only then did he realize that his only bathroom in the house, was in his bedroom. Derrick went outside to drain his fluids and came back inside to bang on his door once again.

Hours passed and Kelly was still in Derrick's room. She once again was piecing together what her temper had caused. Derrick had stopped banging on the door and yelling at her to open it for at least thirty minutes. She wondered it he had fallen asleep or just left. Kelly didn't know, but she wasn't going to open the door to find out either.

She didn't know how long she was going to hold herself hostage in Derrick's room, but Derrick was right, she had no where else to go.

Derrick had to go back on his patrol, because his lunch break was over. He was still angry that he couldn't even get his usual midday shower, he went back to work in his heavily sweaty police uniform.

It was in the middle of summer and Derrick sweated a whole lot, he even started to stink up his car. Then when his shift was over he made a stop by Melanie's. She was a child physiologist , maybe she could talk some sense into Kelly.

49


End file.
